Tezla Starunner
Tezla is the younger brother of Kishiru. He gve himself the Surnme Starunner to hide from Dravulan. He only once revealed himself to Kishiru, in hopes that she remembered him. She did, but soon after, he was forced to leave. He dared not reveal to Dravulan that he was related to her, or even knew she existed, so, in a last ditch efort to evade the bounty hunter, he gave himself amnesia, and now remembers only three things; #Evade Dravulan at all costs. #There was something very important to me that was taken by Dravulan. #I have been betrayed by my on kind. Now, he simply drifts, hoping to one day grow strong enough to face down the bounty hunter, and take back what he lost. He was last seen wandering the desert in a large armored vehicle, with an oversized sword strapped to his back. No one has seen hi since that last sighting. Before Dravulan Before Tezla was hunted by Dravulan, he lived a pretty normal life, at least, for a Xenogaro who was neither a defect, nor a normal Xenogaro. He had fully functioning legs, but his proportions weren't of a defect, but rather, an average humanoid. He had two siblings, Kishiru, and her elder sister, Yurashi, whom he never met. He was always out in the hills, training his martial arts, telling himself he would become a hero. "I'll never back down, no matter what." "I will never bend, and I will never FALL!" Usually after that last word, he'd snap his striking post in half with a single kick. Due to him still having the gas bladders of a regular Xenogaro, he had increased agility on the ground, like the defects, except even more so due to his small size. The Accident The time Tezla used to dread the most. The day his life changed completely. He was out training one day, when the usual splinters of his striking post shattered a golden object in the distance. A freakish being came screaming towards him, his only relatiation was to lash out with another kick. On contact the creature seemed to be being ripped to shreds by an unseen force. Most of the ghostly vapor disipated, but soe of it flew out and vanished once they touched Tezla's torso. It burned him severely, and when he drew back his tunic, there was a mark resembling so mind of archaic tattoo. Later, when night fell, he blacked out. Eventually he woke. Lying in a field somewhere, and covered in a gold fluid. It did not take him long to realize what this was. Blood. Not his. His was green. This was gold... Fear of what he did sent him fleeing to a nearby river, where he washed it from his body. That is when he noticed the tracking tag. That is when he knew. He was being hunted. Action toward others He mostly is aesocial these days, only speaking to his son, Leo. His face now only has a look of a hardened warrior, with a deep, and hidden sadness. Trivia *Tezla has a son, Leo Starunner. He does not remember who his mother is. Though he suspects the woman who's picture is in the left of his locket is her. It pains him to look at the image, as he does not even remember her. All that he has is a name. "Hope". *Tezla is skilled in weapons technology and engine mechanics. *In the old days, he would prefer to just train, or sit and watch the stars. Now, all he can think to do, is find something, anything, that could help him defeat Dravulan and reclaim what was lost. Elements Element Emotion.png|Emotion Element Tech.png|Tech Element Force.png|Force Element Temporal.png|Temporal Element Light.png|Light Element Dark2.png|Darkness Category:Mylittlesquirt Category:Xenogaro Category:Tag Me